


Shirtsleeves

by EndearingFond



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A fic under 200 words, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Probably the shortest fic i have written, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndearingFond/pseuds/EndearingFond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am tired, Haz. I  am tired of this back and forth"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirtsleeves

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to shirtsleeves and I was like lets do something. So i came up with the shortest fic that i could write. So voila.
> 
> I am @EndearingFond on twitter if someone wanted to say hi :)
> 
> It'll take you hardly 3 minutes to read this ;)

"I am tired, Haz. I am so tired of this back and forth" ,Louis laid curled around his boyfriend sobbing into his shirt.

And every other time, Harry would just hold him tight and let him cry but it wasn't the same today and Louis wondered if Harry finally got frustrated with his whiny self.

Gently untangling Louis off himself, Harry carefully lifted Louis' chin so Louis was making eye contact with Harry and that's when Harry leant in.

Louis moved closer, closing his eyes but never felt the warm press of Harry's lips on his.

Just as Louis was about to open his eye lids, a warm pair of lips carefully lingered over his eyes, placing soft warm kisses.

"What are you doing, Haz?" ,Louis sounded soft and fragile.

"Kissing your tears away, Kissing away your pain" ,and Harry carefully lifted his shirtsleeve to wipe away the remnants of the salty tears.

"And I have taken the rest away in my shirtsleeve. I will make sure you don't cry again, baby" ,Harry said finally moulding Louis' lips with his.

It was enough for the two of them. enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop some kudos or comments if it was okay! 
> 
> Thank you if you read this. 
> 
> Lots of love xx


End file.
